Fated To Love You
by InTheShadows1989
Summary: Alternative twist of Twilight in Isabella POV. What happens when Isabella is already a Vampire way before Twilight in human disguise?
1. Chapter 1

Title: Fated to Love You

Summary: Alternative twist of Twilight in Isabella POV. What happens when Isabella is already a Vampire way before Twilight in human disguise?

Disclaimer: I do not own any characters, all belongs to Stephanie Meyer. I just borrow for pure entertainment; however I do own my story plot. Sorry this is my first story on Twilight, so please bear with me on any spelling mistakes.

Chapter 1: Prologue  
Ever since I moved into this town called Forks Washington; I didn't really expect much to be honest. This town is a small town that doesn't have much sunshine, and it rains during sometimes. Myself, I'm not much of a morning person either so it doesn't make much of a difference to me.

I looked into the mirror as I organize myself in appropriate attire for school. Yes, you read that correctly. I am turning 18 this year and I'm attending to Forks High School as a freshman. People probably heard about me as rumors spread across the whole town like it was a big deal. To me it doesn't mean anything because they didn't know who I am on the inside.

Shaking the thoughts away from my head, I decided to dress myself in blue flare jeans along with a white V neck shirt. It's sort of breezy today, so I top it off with a black leather jacket over my outfit. Putting on some sneakers on, I decided it's time for school. No need to play games, because I am ready.

* * *

 **Thirty Minutes Later  
** In about thirty minutes later I arrived at school. It doesn't take that long to know the routes directions, when the town is that small. So as I walk to the front desk, I can hear a lot of whispers going around within distance. As I arrived at the front desk where the lady was standing, she greeted me with a smile on her face.

"Welcome to Forks High School, how may I help you?" she said to me in a friendly tone that nearly annoys me

"My name is Isabella Swan. May I please get a copy of my schedule for my classes?"

"Give me a few minutes."

Time was ticking enough, and I'm getting very paranoid and annoyed by the Front Desk lady and the students around me. Today was a crazy day as a Freshman of High School, but it was expected.

"Here's your schedule Miss. If you need help, please feel free to ask me or anyone to guide you through."

"Thank you and don't worry I got it." I said mumbling under my breath as I walked away

I looked at my schedule, and it has a total of boring subjects that really didn't look interesting to me at all. My first class was Biology, and speaking of Biology I really hate it with a passion. I looked at the time of the schedule and it says I have about fifteen minutes to get to class. Without making myself odder, I slowly blend my way into the crowd hoping that people didn't really notice that I am a freshman.

* * *

 **In Biology Class  
** So I found my class on the spot, and getting ready to stepped inside. The class was whispering again as I walk my way to the teacher and handed him the note that I was a new student. He nodded his head then looked at me and said "You can find any available seats you can and follow up as the class starts."

I nodded my head as I thanked him. My eyes scanned across the room as I notice only one table was available and an open seat. However my problem that was bugging me was a beautiful handsome young guy that was sitting there alone by himself. His eyes met mine in a distance, and before I know what was happening, I chose my spot to sit next to his. I don't care if he don't like it or not, because I need a spot to sit. He was surprised by my action but didn't say anything.

"I hope you don't mind." I whisper to him

Knowing that he heard it, I smiled then darted my eyes to the teacher as he begin the lessons. Surely, this year will be an interesting twist for me as I expected it to be.

To be continued…..

Ends of Chapter 1


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:  
 **Edward POV**  
I couldn't believe my eyes and what she did to me was ridiculous. I could hear the laughter of my family echoing in my head and I told them to shut up inside my head. There is something about this particular human sitting across from me. I was captivated by her scent and her eyes that drawn me to her.

Her eyes were the color of dark brown I've ever seen that has so much emotion inside of them. I didn't even notice that I was deeply attracted to her until now. However there something about her that drawn me to her and I think she is my singer. Now I listen to the voices of my family, as we tried to speak through telepathy which of course the humans doesn't understand what we're doing.

 _She is amusing isn't she Edward? I think you're falling for her – said Alice laughing softly inside_

 _Laughter coming from my other siblings which seems to annoy me. But I have to agree that she is very amusing._

 _She is I admit it I thought_

I tried not to laugh at the poor girl who was bored out of her mind. I can't read her thoughts surprisingly and it frustrates me to no end. Is it really possible that humans can do such things? I wonder that thought to myself until my family heard it from me and was very shock as well.

Suddenly I was thrown off as Isabella turns her head towards me and glared at me. I looked at her with amusement on my face "Anything wrong?" I asked simply

"Can you stop whatever the heck you're doing and let me concentrate on the professor?" said Isabella annoyed

I was totally shocked and surprised by this girl again. She's not a vampire is she? I wondered but have no answer. I can feel the amusement from my siblings as they too try to focus on her but receive nothing.

"What was I doing?" I said softly to her

"Nothing forget it." She mumbles under her breath

I tried not to laugh at her as I could tell she was annoyed by my behavior around her. Never in my life, had I found anyone who was as shocking as her that brings amusement upon me.

"Isabella Swan." I thought amused as her name rolled off in my thoughts again

* * *

 **Bella POV**  
I couldn't believe the nerve of him that make me so ticked. At first I thought it was okay to sit next to him, but my mistake. I'm very relief that nobody could hear my own thoughts besides me because I do have a secret that nobody else knows but me. A smile was appearing onto my face though because I know I had stirred some emotions into him, the boy who was sitting from me Edward Cullen.

The boys in my class were so foolish thinking I was a fresh meat to them. But one thing you didn't know I already have a target and it isn't you foolish ones. The one who can match up to me is the person I choose in my lifetime.

It was Fifteen minutes later, and the class was going to end soon. I let out a huge relief as it washed over me. Of course I never like sitting in classes because is boring. But things have too for a reason whatever.

* * *

 **Thirty Minutes Later…**

 **Bella POV Continuation**

Class was finally over, and the students were rushing out towards their next class on their schedule. However, I was having lunch and prefer to eat alone, until I spot a scent near me.

"Hello Isabella, I'm Alice, Edward sister. Do you mind if we become friends?" said Alice warmly with a smile on her face

I was very surprised at the approach. But since they didn't mean any harm by it, then I will let it go for now. I know who they are of course, but they wouldn't know who I am. Therefore, it doesn't hurt to be friends.

"You can sit with us at lunch Isabella. You're welcome to sit with us at our table. Now let's go." Said Alice as she gesture her hand towards the other side

The other side of the school is the Cafeteria side. So I just kindly smiled at her in return as I went with the Cullen to meet the other siblings. This was an unexpected approach and I'll see how things turn out to be from now.

Ends of Chapter 2


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3:

 **In The Cafeteria**  
Every body was very shocked and surprised that the new girl Isabella Swan was invited at the Cullen table for lunch. A lot of girls were getting jealous about it, especially the popular one who named was Jessica and the other girls.

Isabella shifted her eyes from the girls as she tried not to feel like a nervous wreck in her chair. The Cullens can also feel tension of jealousy directed at Isabella and they felt calm or trying too at least. Edward turn to signal his siblings that she needed a fresh air and they agree.

"Isabella, if you like please come outside for fresh air?" said Alice

"Call me Bella please." Replied Isabella who hated her full name

"Alright, Bella, Let's go." Said Alice smiling as they walk out of the Cafeteria.

* * *

 **Outside near the parking lot**

The Cullens and Isabella were standing in the parking lot alley as they notice no one was near. Isabella has a feeling where this was coming too and she expected it.

"You're one of us." Said Alice as she pierces her eyes through Isabella who isn't afraid.

"I am, I will explain myself as we reach your place. For now we don't want the humans to know of our world." Said Isabella Ice toned

The Cullen siblings agreed and went to their car. In about Fifteen minutes, they appear at the Cullen Residence House.

"Welcome to our Home, Isabella. We were expecting you." Said a voice that Isabella easily recognize

This time the Cullen siblings were surprised and shock that their parents saw it coming before them. Well they all have natural gifts and talents, which is why.

"Would you like anything to drink Isabella?" said Esme Cullen who was their adopted mother

"Black Coffee please and thank you." Said Bella

"Please sit down." Said Carlisle

Bella sat down at their long wooden table that was in the living room. All the Cullen was now looking at her as they realize her voice was like theirs.

"Bella, I prefer my name to be called that way." Said Bella who was referring to Carlisle

The others nodded as they waited for Esme to come back to the table. Few minutes later, Esme arrived back with drinks as she serve it to the family.

"You can explain now." said Carlisle

Bella cleared her throat as she started to speak "As you all notice my scent, it is very different from the humans who make me stand out from them. I can assure you that I am one of your kind. Please don't be alert." Said Bella

Questions stirred in the family as they watch what Isabella was doing. Isabella have removed her dark brown contacts, and the others gasp as they realize her eyes were just like them golden color. Her hair was dark brown, pale skin and golden eyes color. It was a breath taking view to Edward who was speechless.

Alice tried not to laugh at her brother who was awestrucked by Isabella appearance. They too were attracted but they knew what it means especially when one can do such attractions.

"I can only tell you some because I still have a lot of trust issues I'm working on. But you can trust me that I don't mean any harm to you or anyone else in that matter. I am a shield, that's why your powers didn't work on me."

"This is truly amazing." Said Carlisle

Edward who was very surprised but nodded his head. Now he knows why he couldn't read her because of her gift. Very interesting indeed, and we will see how things goes from now on. Until then, you the audience should keep your eyes open for now. Until next time, stay tuned my beloved readers.

Ends of Chapter 3


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4:

 **Edward Cullen POV**  
It's been a few days since I know Bella and the fact that she was living with us makes it more difficult for me. I don't know why, but there's something about her that called out to me every way. Even her voice draws me to her and that is a good thing.

But I can tell that Isabella was worried about something even though she let her guard down a little. It does take a lot to get into her and know her. Sometimes she would let me read her when is unnecessary thoughts, and sometimes I just do it anyway because I wanted too.

Right now Bella is thinking how she should avoid Mike and the boys who think of her as a "fresh meat" in school. It just bugs me also because I was attracted to her and I admit it. So out of nowhere my sibling's telepathy me and I'm not even sure if Bella can do this as well.

 _You should just ask her out Edward – said Alice who was grinning from ear to ear_

 _Shut up – I said annoyed_

 _You like her, admit it brother – said Jasper_

 _Where is she right now? I wondered_

 _With me and Rosalie – said Alice, why you missed her?_

 _Emmett was laughing his head off with Rosalie annoying me even further. But I was amused that they also took a liking towards Bella, and it does seem like she fits with the family._

You need to stop I said growling in an annoyance tone. So thus far I wasn't sure how I really felt for Bella. There's only one way to test it out and I hope she doesn't get upset by this.

I walked towards Bella Room who was across from my sisters and it wasn't that hard to get there. So I went ahead and knock on the door until I heard her voice.

"Come in Edward, is not locked." She said amused

Taking it as an invitation, I decided to step inside her room closing the door behind me. Although I don't care what's going to happen because I'm going to make my move.

Within fast speed of movement, I went ahead and grab Bella as I kissed her on her lips. Bella was smiling through our kiss as she kissed me back equally with passion.

"Did that answer your question?" said Bella who was rolling her eyes

"Yes it did." I said "And you're mine."

Bella said "If only you can catch me first." She said

Few minutes later, Bella ran out in fast speed laughing her head off with the others laughing in the background. "Damn it." I cursed it out loud, then started chasing after her. I'm not going to lose I mumble under my breath.

"Now where did she go?" I said out loud with amusement

We both were in the forest as I could her laughter ringed out in the woods. In an instant I used my ears to track her movements as down. Then in a poof of movement, I caught her as my arms wrapped around her.

"Didn't I say I will catch you?" I said in a confident tone

"You cheated." Said Bella

"You didn't say what wasn't allowed, so therefore I won."

Bella laughed again as she rolled her eyes. Or maybe she likes being chased.

"Will you be my girlfriend Bella?"

"Yes I will."

A feeling of happiness washed over us as we were trapped within our embraced. I didn't know why, but I was feeling very over protected over her. Is not that I don't trust her for protecting herself but at the same time I wanted to provide self security and trust. That's what a guy always has to do in the beginning of the relationship.

Now that she is my girlfriend, I will not let any guy touches her. Over my dead body I thought smirkingly.

"You are very cocky, you know that?" said Bella who was looking at me

"That's why you loved me." I said in a matter of fact

"Let's go back home okay. The others will worried about us if we stay here too long." Said Bella

"I like the sound of that."

Within eight minutes, we have arrived at the house. Bella, I swear I will protect you no matter what happens, because you are that important to me. I will not let anyone take you from me, because you belong to me.

Ends of Chapter 4


End file.
